The Game
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Four Slytherin boys play a game of seduction and agony with Hogwart's finest; merely for points. Can love ever become them?
1. Shall any gazer see with mortal eyes

Title: The Game  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
summary: Four boys play a game of seduction and agony with Hogwart's finest; merely for points. Can love ever become them?  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Draco!" a voice hissed, a hand reaching forward to grab the blond's robes and dragging him forth into the room. A loud slam echoed through the corridor. The silver eyed Slytherin languidly studied the three boys in front of him. His oldest and closest friend was Blaise Zabini, the most sly and cunning wizard that could almost out-best Draco in a battle of the wits. Blaise was pure dark perfection and reminded Draco of the Potions Master, Severus Snape. The same raven strands of midnight black, the same bottomless obsidian oculates that relfected all but showed nothing, the same pale flesh with the porcelain translucency.  
  
Sitting, brown eyes lethargically flickering over Draco to settle once again, bored, on the distant window was the sixth year Noir Deseuxes. Noir was, in Draco's opinion, almost as arrogant as himself. Noir was narcissistic just like Draco. It was a little unsettling that the braided brunette was such a resembelance of himself.  
  
The last boy was picking lint from his robes. He was new to the circle. A fifth year that had transferred to Hogwart's from Durmstrang; mostly because his parents were on the "warning" edge of Voldemort's circle. Sven Kournikova. He was one of those dark and brooding types; his appearance was charmed over because of that dangerous appeal. He wasn't as handsome as Draco (Merlin forbid ~that~ to ever happen) but he was ranked number four on Hogwart's to do list, behind Draco, Blaise, and Noir.  
  
The Slytherin quartet were envied by most all and lusted after by just about everyone. Beautiful, smart, and of course, deadly. The triad of descripitions was enough to send even the most shallowest person into fits of panting convulsions. However, the boy's only played with other males. They had decided the second they started 'The Game' that females were too weak to be allowed to participate in the activities.  
  
They weren't full gay but bisexual. Each had had a respective girlfriend at least once in their life. It was just easier to deal with men instead of women. There weren't messy breakups (unless the boy's cards were played right and then he was awarded extra points) and there weren't fits of anger (albeit, points would be awarded for that too) that might lead to revenge.  
  
Draco sank onto the top of one of the tables, idly focusing his attention on an impatiently waiting Blaise. "I thought our meeting was supposed to be in the Forbidden Forest, not inside the Hogwart's grounds. Do you not realise the amount of trouble we could get into for soliciting this type of game? Hogwart's has strick rules against any sort of lustful adventures such as the one we play."  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I've put a silencing and locking charm on this room. Besides, we're in the dungeons. Who in their right mind would come down here but Snape?" Blaise asked rhetorically. Draco held his tongue at mentioning that Potter was a troublesome prat that just lived to make his life hell. He leaned lethargically against the wall. Blaise continued casting a furious glance at the whispering Noir and Sven. "Shut up," he hissed.  
  
Noir's fluent and silken voice could have matched Lucius Malfoy's drawl. "You took me from my bed at this most ungodly hour Blaise. I do believe you don't have the right to lecture me on anything. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would begin with the meeting."  
  
Blaise glared, earning a chuckle from the otherwise impassive Draco. Blaise smiled slightly at his friend even if the laughter was at his own expense. "It's only ten o'clock Noir. I apologize but there isn't any other time to do this. Alright, I've got the points for so far." Blaise produced a pad of paper from out of thin air, a quill floating on the air.  
  
Each boy recieved a copy of their tallies; Noir and Sven frowning at their's. The object of the game was to seduce and have sex with the most accredited male decided between them the four of them at the start of the game; well over six months ago. The points system was based on various degrees. One recieves 80 points if the boy is a virgin; either consensual or not doesn't matter. 20 points for just having sex (so as to not leave the less hesitant Sven in the dust.) 10 points for the size of his penis; 10 points for 10 inch and so forth down. 15 points if he's very attractive and it goes down after that. 30 points if he's a Gryffindor. 10 points if he's a Quidditch player. 10 points if he's graduated (if he was a Gryffindor, the person having sex with that man would also recieve 30 points, also if he had been on the Quidditch team.) 50 points if he's a teacher. 40 points if the boy is with someone already and another 40 if it causes the said couple to break up.  
  
And because Blaise was just full of ideas, another factor was going to be added. "I do admit that the challenges have been fun but I have a proposition. Whoever manages to get Harry Potter into the sack recieves 200 points." The other three boys raised identical brows. "Don't give me that look. Admit it. Potter's become very fuckable since last year and I know for a fact the boy's a virgin. I overhead him and that Mudblood discussing it."  
  
"I like your thinking Blaise. I agree," Noir put in, with a nod of his head, Sven agreed to it as well. Only Draco remained.  
  
Draco smirked. "Leave it to me and we'll end this discussion. However, I would like to know about the rest of your conquests. It would seem....Blaise....that you've broken up that poor Weasley and Wood. Do tell how you did such a feat."  
  
Blaise laughed cordially. "Oh it was delightful. Wood definitely lives up to his last name." He winked at the other boys. "I haven't totalled my points. I thought I'd leave it for this meeting in which you all can. I don't want you to think I would cheat."  
  
"I'll do the honors," Draco said in a falsetto, southern gentry accent. "He wasn't a virgin, unfortunately. Imagine the intensity that would have been. You have 20 points as of now because, of course, you had sex. How big was his dick?"  
  
"A proud 9 inches."  
  
"Mein gott!" Sven exclaimed, eyes becoming comically round. Noir clapped him heartily on the back. Sven was only fifteen and was more timid in the ares of sex and seduction. He wasn't a virgin, though. He had had sex with Victor Krum; earning him his first points.  
  
"My thoughts exactly Sven. Go on, Draco," Noir chortled, keeping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Blaise cocked a brow at this.  
  
"9 points for his...woody." Draco slyly licked his lips. "You know, now that Wood's free, I might have a go at him just for the hell of it." Blaise snorted. "He gets 15 points for being one of the most handsome men I've seen in my life; besides myself."  
  
"You only wish Draco," Noir commented, brusquely motioning to himself.  
  
"In your dreams Noir. 30 points for being a former Gryffindor. 10 points because he plays Quidditch for Puddlemere. 10 points because he's graduated. The big one; 80 points for fucking Wood when he was with Weasley and for breaking them up. That's a total of 174 points. Hah, that puts you in first place."  
  
Blaise smirked. "Trust me, I have bigger plans for this year. Who all do we have on our lists to screw?" Blaise didn't wait for the others to start. "I want Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnegan and the delectable Sirius Black. From my standings; that will put me in first place until the end of this year. I'll win the 500,000 galleons of gold."  
  
Noir rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not as high as you are Blaise but I'm close. I did have sex with Lucius. I do believe that gives me second place." Draco gave a laugh. Noir shot him a glare.  
  
"Please refrain from giving me the rundown of what you did with my father. Your points are at 155. You had better have some good ideas of who you want this year."  
  
"I'd like to get Ronald Weasley and Remus Lupin into my bed."  
  
"Vot?! Profezzor Lupin?! Visn't he Black's boyfriend?" Sven asked, blinking rapidly at the smug expression on Noir's visage. "...Good luck Noir. Salazzar knowz you need it."  
  
"Well, who do you have in mind, Mr.Third Place With a Measley 62 points?" Noir retorted, punching the slender boy's arm.  
  
"Fuck off Noir. I might be in third but I am younger zan ze rest of you and I have to concentrate on my OWLS. I've only decided Terry Boot and Dean Thomas. I know I von't vin but Noir and I vill be left next year to compete wiv a few odder Slytherin's zat ve vill choose at graduation."  
  
"Nice choices. Boot's with Abbot and Thomas is with Lavendar. You shouldn't have much trouble. Both girls are a bunch of bitches. What about you Draco?"  
  
"Seemings as how I have zero points due to my lack of having sex and not telling you who my conquests are; the game begins in earnest this year. I will win it. I'm bloody sure of it."  
  
"Who have you chosen?" Noir and Blaise asked at the same time.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter."  
  
Blaise whistled. "That's quite a load full Draco. Potter won't be that easy. He's going to find it hard to believe that you suddenly want to have sex after seven years of feuding. Snape...he's always favored you. He might go for it. As for the twins? You're going to have to tell me all the details. Sex with twins....lucky, lucky."  
  
Draco nodded. "Of course. I'll even take pictures if it would please you. Is that you want Blaise?" Draco's voice dropped to a hushed and purely lustful tone. The silver oculates scanned Blaise's indifferent face. The wicked blond crawled across the table and straddled Blaise's lap. Noir and Sven glanced at each other uncertaintly. Wasn't there a clause in the game that there couldn't be sex between the cohorts? "Do you want me Blaise?" Draco licked enticingly at Blaise's lower lip.  
  
"Get off me Draco," Blaise hissed, throwing the blond to the side. "Don't ever do that again." He turned on his heel and stalked towards the door, exiting abruptly.  
  
Noir and Sven watched Draco leave as well. Noir sighed. "I sometimes wonder if those two aren't having sex on the side. They act so much like they are together. What do you think Sven?" Noir asked as the two undid the charms on the room.  
  
"I t'ink Blaise likes Draco but I do not t'ink that Blaise vill do anything about it."  
  
"...Are you against two boys together just for the pure aspect of love and not lust?" Noir asked softly, following the younger boy towards the Slytherin tower.  
  
Sven smiled. "It'z alright if you can find ze love. Love iz hard to come acrozz, Noir. One iz lucky to find it." Sven's grin grew grim as he stood at the door leading to the fifth year dormitories. "Zat iz not in my contract. Goodnight, Noir."  
  
"Goodnight Sven...."  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, hope you liked it. The point system is based on the own game my friends play. I have a boyfriend so I don't get involved. lol.  
  
I know you all hate OC's but Sven and Noir are pretty important. ^.^ 


	2. Or any searcher by mortal mind?

disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
notes: Kind of AU. Tried to keep with book 5 as close as I could. Lol. Sirius is back  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco rose from his bed; as Head Boy he had a room entirely to himself. He was grateful for it. Draco stretched his entire body feline-like, sinewy muscles rippling underneath the marblesque flesh. Yes, he rather liked to think himself as a god or perhaps a nymph. Throughout his life, Draco had been fascinated with Greek culture and he reminded himself of Adonis. The beautiful young man that was courted by Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, and lust.  
  
The warm spray of the shower was relaxing and Draco wanted to drift into a sweet slumber time again but he knew that today was the day he was going to court Harry Potter. Potter-no Harry-always showed up at breakfast early. Draco knew he was an early riser and dreamt of past memories. Harry had killed Voldemort so at least there wouldn't be the likely threat of Draco being murdered for philanthroping with the enemy. Draco's lips twisted into a smile. What Blaise and Noir didn't know was that trying to lay Sirius and Remus would be exceptionally hard. Sirius was thought to have been dead during fifth year after a fight with Bellatrix but he came back during sixth year-Remus and Sirius were renewing their lost love.  
  
Draco wrapped a fluffy towel around his slender waist, stepping back into his room. He wasn't going to disillusion his friends though. Who knew? Maybe Noir and Blaise's seductive skills had improved. Draco paused in front of the full length mirror, dropping the towel. The mirror purred in satisfaction. One of the portraits on the wall let a gasp escape before she fainted. Draco smirked.  
  
He lazily dressed into his clothes, smoothing the folds in his jumpers and using a quick spell to rid his slacks of creases. He threw his robes on, adjusting the green and silver tie to his liking. Slipping into his dragonskin boots, he lethargically admired himself. Perhaps he should have been named Narcissius after the young man that fell in love with his own reflection. Draco glanced at his hair. He decided, that for today, he would leave it mussed giving him a practically wanton appearance.  
  
Draco pulled the door open, not surprised that Blaise, Noir, and Sven were exiting the Slytherin Tower at the same time he was leaving his chambers. Draco frowned. Blaise was carefully avoiding to look at him. Had it been what he'd done the night before? Draco didn't care. Blaise went through more mood swings than Pansy when she was going through Pms. Sven wasn't much of a talker; Draco had it pegged that Sven was embarrassed by his accent. Draco found it enthralling. It gave Sven a mysterious edge and made on think of snow and fur coats.  
  
However, Noir did greet him. "Goodmorning, my prince," the braided youth said with sarcasm. Draco grinned. He was a prince, wasn't he? The Slytherin Prince; as it had been known since he entered the school seven years before. It was remarkable that so much time had passed. He vaguely wondered where it had all went. First year hadn't been too adventurous, albeit he was worshipped by his classmates. Second year he had made Seeker and fallen off his broom much to his father's disappointment. Third year he had been bit by a hippogriff and nearly got Hagrid suspended. Fourth year had been the worse. He had been turned into a ferret and bounced around by Moody. Fifth year, his father had been prisoned in Azkaban and his cousin once removed on his mother's side had been killed but brought back the following year. Sixth year, Voldemort had been defeated and Draco was almost sentenced to Azkaban but Dumbledore had intervened and convinced the new Minister, Arthur Weasley, that Draco was a child and could redeem himself. As for this year; the greatest challenge yet: seducing Harry Potter.  
  
"To you as well Noir. Sven, Blaise. Not too chipper this morning, are we?" Both boys ignored Draco. The Adonis reincarnation frowned. "What crawled in both of your arses? Today's the first day of our secduction of our conquests. Don't let whatever's biting at you get you down. Remember, there's money on the line."  
  
The Four Gods of Hogwart's entered the Great Hall, Draco leading the pantheon with his head held regally high. Some of the chatter desisted as the students stared at the handsome quartet. At the Gryffindor table, Ronald Weasley stood abruptly, face matching the color of his hair. Despite Percy's behavior two years before, he had asked forgiveness from his family and recieved it. Hermione knew she couldn't stop Ron from marching over towards the four. Harry watched with loathing. He was good friends with Percy and Oliver.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Ron yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including the teachers. Blaise regarded Ron with frozen detachedness. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron took his wand out and pointed it direclty at Blaise's chest. "You had no right to do that to my brother!!"  
  
"Oh, little Weasel getting all protective of his big brother?" Draco mocked, drawing his own wand and the other two boys did the same. Three wands were pointing at Ron. "I suggest you calm that temper and learn to mind your manners towards your betters."  
  
"He doesn't have to do what you say, Malfoy!" Harry snarled as he and Hermione joined in the stalemate. Draco mentally winced. He was getting off on the wrong foot with Harry. If he wanted Harry to trust him he would have to back down from this fight. Damn it all.  
  
"Perhaps not," Draco replied with a serene grin, pocketing his wand. A gasp came from around the Great Hall. "Noir, Sven, Blaise...aren't you hungry? Picking fights with those less deserving is cumbersome." Draco smiled sweetly at Harry, winking. "Consider this fight a draw."  
  
The four retreated to the Slytherin table, leaving behind three confused students. Blaise hissed, "I could've taken care of that oaf! How dare you!" There seemed to be an invisible crackle of electricity sparking between the dark haired boy and the fair haired one.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me, Zabini?" Draco said, voice completely emotionless and calm. To those who knew him best, that usually meant trouble. Noir and Sven shrugged at each other, starting on their meals. They had known this confrontation would happen sometime or another.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Blaise snapped hotly, obsidian oculates blazing. "You have no right to play me like a fool!"  
  
"Play you like a fool?!" Draco repeated, quickly losing his icy temper. "What are you going on about, Zabini?!" What the hell was causing this tantrum? Draco's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"I'm sick of being on the recieving end of your sick games." Draco's fist curled tighter, knuckles bony white and jaw clenched. Blaise knew he was pressing his luck. "I'm not your sexual escape any longer. One minute you act like you care about me, the next you're fucking me without my permission." Noir and Sven glanced sharply up from their breakfast, gazing at the argument. So, they had been right after all. "I'm done with it. I'm done with you. I'm not your personal whore."  
  
Blaise wasn't prepared for the fist that collided with his cheek. Draco was shaking with rage. "I NEVER acted like I gave a damn about you!! I told you from the beginning not to let it go to your head. I admit, you are a good fuck, but to love you?! Are you insane?! You fucking prick. Get out of my site. NOW!" Draco thundered.  
  
Blaise, eyes quickly pooling with tears, rushed from the Great Hall. Eyes followed him, some with pity but most with amusement. Draco's anger deserted him, leaving cold ash behind as his face hardened into the mask that he hadn't worn for over a year, since Voldemort's defeat. Noir and Sven exchanged glances. This was definitely not what Draco needed.  
  
"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Pansy asked, the only who would dare talk to Draco when he was in his mood.  
  
"Who cares? He's the idiot that took it to his head."  
  
"That does not mean you hit him." Severus Snape stood, arms crossed in front of his chest and glaring down his Grecian nose at Draco. The young Malfoy rolled his eyes heavenward. "Come with me. We need to have a talk."  
  
"Fine." Draco followed his Head of House, taking to the time to admire the supple movement of the man's hips underneath the bulky robes. Draco smirked. He could do for some sex to vent his frustration. Just how could he convince Severus? Draco pursed his lips. Was he ready to pursue his liasion with Severus? He frowned, meeting a vision of Blaise in his throes of passion instead of Severus. Alright, Severus would have to wait until he'd cleared his mind of Blaise.  
  
Harry raised a brow as Ron continued ranting. "That stupid bastard. I'm glad that Malfoy punched him. The git got what he deserved. Honestly, breaking up Percy and Oliver? Just what the hell did that prove?! I hate Slytherins. They're evil and vile and a comp-"  
  
"Complete waste of space. We know Ron," Hermione said. Harry smiled. Those two still weren't together and Harry found that a disbelief. They were perfectly suited for each other. Opposites did attract. Harry hadnt dated since the awful fling with Cho. Girls really didn't appeal to him anymore. What if they all were like that and started wierding out on him?  
  
Seamus Finnegan, jokester and one of the Beaters for the Quidditch team along with Dean Thomas, quickly rose to his feet. "Um...I have to go...and....um...finish my Transfiguration paper." Before anyone could protest and tell Seamus that it wasn't due for another week, he was already gone.  
  
"What's up with him?" Dean asked, arm around Lavendar who was animately chatting about the newest fashion styles with Parvati.  
  
Harry shrugged, pondering. Seamus wasn't a stickler for school; he was worse than Fred and George had been. So why had he rushed off like that? Harry was interrupted in his thinking when Malfoy and Snape stalked past them. Draco threw him another wink. Harry swallowed hard. Was Malfoy flirting with him? Why? Harry tried not to focus on the alluring shape of Malfoy's arse. Harry blushed deep crimson. Oh god, he didn't find Malfoy attractive, did he?!  
  
* * *  
  
Seamus ventured into the Great Hall, spying a black robe turn the corner towards the main entrance that led outside. He didn't know why he was chasing the Slytherin down. He didn't want to admit that he was worried about Blaise, especially with what he had done to Ron's brother. He-just like about everyone else in the Great Hall-had heard Blaise and Draco's fight. What type of sick freak was Malfoy to have sex with Blaise and not expect for it to develop into love? Malfoy probably enjoyed hurting peoples feelings but Seamus thought that Blaise was his best friend.  
  
Blaise didn't deserve to be punched for talking back to Malfoy. Seamus glared. One day, Malfoy would get his and Seamus would be there to laugh. Seamus ran down the corridor. "Zabini! Wait!" Blaise paused at the doors, turning to stare in puzzlement at Seamus.  
  
"What do you want Finnegan? Come to gloat in my face?" Blaise said bitterly. "I deserve nothing less. Or better yet, do you wish to add a bruise to my other cheek? Here to finish Draco's work?"  
  
"No. Why would I?" Seamus furrowed his brows. Did Blaise recieve abuse from Draco a lot?  
  
"You are a Gryffindor, are you not? Defending your friend's brother's honor should be at the top of your to do list. I want to be alone, Finnegan." Blaise opened the doors and stepped into the early morning sun, the grass wet with dew. Blaise sighed when he realised that Seamus was still pestering him. "Why are you bothering me? This some new torture the Gryffindor's have devised to drive us Slytherin's batty? I must say, it's working wonders."  
  
Seamus couldn't help but chuckle. Who knew Blaise had such dry humour? Seamus was surprised but delighted when a small smile curled Blaise's lips. "I'm not here to pester ye. Actually, I was....was worried about you."  
  
"Worried about me?" Blaise echoed, eyes widening. "Why?"  
  
"Malfoy hit ye pretty hard." Seamus gingerly leaned down, touching the dark blemish on the handsome face. He caressed it tenderly with one finger. Merlin, could people's skin actually be this soft? It didn't feel real. Seamus cleared his throat, retracting the digit when he realised what he was doing. "A concealing charm will cover it."  
  
Blaise felt an odd churning in his body. He felt warm all over and slightly queasy. He wasn't becoming ill, was he? It was too early in the season. Allergies perhaps? He'd never had them before. "Um....yes. You're right. I should probably go take care of that." Blaise wanted to retreat. He didnt like how he was feeling. He didnt like being this close to one of his conquests. There wasn't supposed to be any emotional commitment. Just lust and seduction and desire. Blaise felt oddly nauseated. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to feel regret about seducing Seamus. "I have to go!" Blaise said, hastily leaving.  
  
Seamus watched him go, rooted to his spot. He felt himself flush. Why did touching Blaise seem to affect him so much? Seamus forced himself to go to classes. It wasn't as if he was going to be able to forget about it. He had Advanced Potions with most of the seventh year Slytherins, including Malfoy and Blaise. He would have to see him..... Why was his heart yammering excitedly at the notion when his entrails were dripping with nervousness?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
DONE! :) Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ Review again.  
  
note: There will be LOADS of angst in this. Main couples are harry/draco, seamus/blaise. Blaise will be feeling guilty a lot once he realises he does in fact love Seamus [plus, he sleeps with three other blokes. LOTS of angst] Draco will alternate between being disgusted with himself and being angry with the world.  
  
next chapter: Potions mishaps, Noir takes Ron against his will which will lead into ron/hermione.  
  
NOTE: (gosh...) This story is on adultfanfiction.net. That is where Lemons will be. So the next chapter on fanfiction.net will be short because the lemon will be erased. :) 


	3. Veil after Veil lifts but there must be

disclaimers: not mine  
  
warning: RAPE in this chapter. The lemon is on adultfanfiction.net  
  
note: I envision Noir as a twin of Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing and Sven as a black haired Heero Yuy from Germany. :-P lol  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Noir liked to believe himself a cold bastard around everyone but Sven; the younger boy having the fortune of recieving his friendship. Draco and Blaise were his allies and comrades but he didn't trust them to the extent that he trusted Sven. Noir was capable of shutting all of his emotions down and focusing on important tasks. Just one of the reasons his father, whom was still loyal to Voldemort despite the Dark Lord being dead, had been convinced that Noir would have make an excellent Death Eater. Noir had to agree with his father's logic. After all, one without feelings wasn't going to consider mutiny.  
  
For this time, however, Noir wasn't contemplating murdering muggles and mudbloods. His object of debating was ranting to Potter. Noir was a pure Slytherin and he detested all the other Houses and absolutely despised anyone that had made a rise against Voldemort, even if the dead villian had been senile and a fool. Noir, as with nearly all of the remaining Slytherin's that hadn't been shipped to Durmstrang at the beginning of sixth year, loathed pure bloods that associated with muggles borns and mudbloods. The Weasley family was second behind Dumbledore on sympathisizing with them.  
  
Noir glared at Ron. He knew that he couldn't convince Ron that he adored him and wanted to try a relationship. Just the thought of it made him ill to his stomach. Being a year younger and not in the same classes as Weasel made it difficult to pursue any sort of copulation with him but Noir prided himself on his strategic mind. He wouldn't necessarily have to have Weasel's permission. There hadn't been any clause in the contract that stated one must not take their partner without their consent.  
  
He was beautiful enough and smart enough that he could corner Weasley and take him. Noir smirked to himself. It really wouldn't be that hard unless Ron fought him. Noir's smirk faded into a frown. He wasn't physcially strong unlike Blaise and Draco; he knew he could be effortlessly thwarted from his plan by a well placed punch or kick from Weasley. Unless....Weasley was incapacitated.  
  
"Pansy," Noir used his most charming and wheedling voice on her. She crossed her arms and stared at him down her pug-like nose. "Would you do meet me after your Arithmancy class before Transfiguration?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Fine, I'll be waiting in the girl's lavatory. The one that Moaning Myrtle lives in."  
  
Noir flashed a winning grin at her before reaching for another pastie. Sven reached forward, trapping Noir's hand underneath his own. He ignored the rush of emotions rampaging through his body. Noir's eyes widened at the feeling of Sven's palm cupping his hand. "Sven?" he questioned, confused.  
  
"You are going to drug him, yes?" Sven didn't like that. He didn't think that a person should be raped just in order to win the game but it wasn't really his business what the other boys did. It made him think of how he was going to go about seducing Terry and Dean. He was hopelessly lost. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Sven removed his hand much to both of their disappointment.  
  
"I have to Sven," Noir explained his actions. Just the mere thought of Sven abhoring him for his tactics caused an unexpected twinge of guilt and panic to flick at his heart. "You know how Draco would react if I didn't carry through with it."  
  
"I know." Sven dubiously snaked a hand towards one of the waist length braids that framed the elfin face. Noir blushed, not noticing Sven's own flush. "You do not braid it like you used to." The younger boy shyly smiled, relieved that Noir was returning the smile as well. "I miss it."  
  
"Natalia graduated so she isn't here to braid it any more. It takes all my patience to just do these two." Noir giggled faintly, feeling uncharacteristically nervous around his best friend.  
  
"Hn." The hand abandoned it's hold on Noir's braid to run elegant fingers through soft, chestnut strands. "Classes now." With a final caress, Sven grabbed his books and left for Care of Magical Creatures. Noir was left with his own growing attraction towards Sven and not a clue that the warmth spreading through him was because of Sven.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Blaise was early to Advanced Potions; the first time since he entered school seven years before. He frowned at his accustomed seat. Right next to Draco. That wouldn't do at all. There were only ten students in the class and the houses were mixed because only those with the discipline and perserverance for the art of potions were allowed to take it. Surprisingly, Potter had taken the class and been admitted to it by Severus. The other students were Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan (here he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach), Justin Finch-Fletchley (to everyone's shock, he was the only Hufflepuff), Padma Patil, Su Li, Tracey Davis, and Thomas Nott.  
  
"Blaise." Blaise went rigid at that voice. "I wish to apologize for being so abrupt with you." He kept his position and refused to look at Draco. "Damnit, Blaise! I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry. You know that I'm not good with these types of words." Draco bit his lip. Had he really hurt Blaise that much? He stood in front of Blaise, visage softening at the prominent bruise against snowy skin. It was nearly the size of a snitch. Blaise avoided meeting Draco's eyes knowing that he would fall under the spell again and immediately forgive him. Draco gripped Blaise's shoulders. "Please, Blaise, you're the only person I trust here and I don't want to ruin that."  
  
"Mayhaps you should have thought about my feelings before you effectively seduced me. Is that what you wanted, Draco? To have someone else under your wing and willing to do anything you want?" Blaise's dark obsidian oculates pooled with tears, the onyx depths sparkling. "It wasn't good enough that the entire school is willing to be your slave so you broke me."  
  
"No!" Draco seethed, fingers digging harshly into Blaise. "I made it clear, Blaise, that when we started to fuck that it meant nothing to me. I told you that it was only a means for release and comfort. I was going through a rough time.....I needed that reassurance. Then you go and fall in love with me! I can't love, Blaise, you should know that best of all."  
  
"I'm aware," Blaise's voice shattered as the dam of collapsed and the waterfall of tears cascaded. "I want you to leave me alone, Draco. I don't want to have anything to do with you. You've hurt me for the last time. God, I feel sorry for anyone else who has the misfortune of losing their heart to you." A withering glance that could have wilted the most versatile flower and Blaise was on the opposite side of the room with his head buried in his arms. Draco felt like the scum on the floor. He had lost his only friend.  
  
Seamus came inside, anger boiling upon seeing Malfoy. A scan of the room and he saw Blaise hunched within himself and slender shoulders trembling. That could mean only one possible thing. That bastard Malfoy had hurt Blaise again! Furious, Seamus momentarily forgot that the was supposed to hate Blaise. Noiseless footfalls and the strength that Quidditch provided, Seamus grabbed Draco's collar and shoved him against the wall. "You should've fucking died along with those other Death Eater bastards!"  
  
Blaise raised his head, eyes swollen and red, cheeks stained with the streaks of saline. "Wh..what are you doing Finnegan?!" Oh God, he didn't want Seamus to get involved and play the hero! Blaise could take care of himself.  
  
"Let go of me, mudblood!" Draco hissed.  
  
Seamus ignored him. "You even think of laying another hand on Blaise and I swear, I'll fucking finish what Voldemort started on you." Draco's eyes darkened to steel, darting a furtive glare at Blaise. "Don't look at him. You don't deserve to. Not after what you did."  
  
Draco's lips curled into a sardonic smirk. "Hn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have feelings for him. That true? You just want him for yourself, dont you?" Seamus tightened his grip. "Seems I've touched a nerve, Finnegan."  
  
"Fuck you. Leave him alone. I'm warning you."  
  
"That a threat?"  
  
"No, a promise." Seamus relaxed the hold, still glowwering. "No one deserves what you did Malfoy." He sauntered towards his own desk, the one behind Blaise.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Blaise snapped, eyes narrowed. "I dont need to be protected."  
  
Seamus was taken aback by the ferocity. "I...I was only wanting to help. I'm sorry if I offended you or something but I felt that I needed to do that. I dont care who you are, getting hurt like that is just plain disgusting and vile. Besides...he hit you...and that's just wrong."  
  
Blaise's breathing hitched in his throat. Seamus did it for him. He'd just admitted it. Blaise didn't know whether to feel more peeved or touched by the gesture. Seamus was looking at the his hands folded in his lap. "I...thank you Seamus..."  
  
Seamus raised his head, grinning madly. "You're welcome...Blaise." Blaise smiled bashfully in return though inside he was cursing himself. It was obvious. Seamus was attracted to him and Blaise, rather than losing face in front of Draco, Noir, and Sven, was going to use the other boy's naivety for his own purposes. The guilt washed freshly over him. Blaise didn't want to but he had to.  
  
"Why are you over there Seamus?" Harry asked as the rest of the class filtered inside. "We looked for you after breakfast."  
  
"I had some business to take care of."  
  
Hermione joined, sitting next to Harry. "And so you came here, to the one class you hate the most, early?" She cast a skeptical look at Seamus who shrugged. Hermione would figure out the truth, especially when Malfoy and Zabini were sitting as far from each other as possible and Seamus just so happened to be there.  
  
"Oi! Bloody hell! That shiner is huge!" Thomas Nott, another Slytherin who's parents had died during the final battle, shouted. "Blimey Draco, you sure gave him the old one-two, eh?" Draco merely snorted and began to take his equipment out. Nott shook his head. "I'd hate to get on your bad side if you do this to your close friends."  
  
Harry glanced at Blaise, the boy was desperately trying to hide the bruise. Harry felt a little sorry for him. He took his wand and tried to adopt a passive expression. "I can get rid of that for you. Well, at least cover it up so you dont get this reaction all day." Blaise warily nodded. Harry murmured a concealing charm and immediately the bruise disappeared but Harry knew Blaise still felt the throbbing pain.  
  
"Thanks Potter."  
  
Seamus frowned. He should have been the one to do that. Suddenly, the silken voice pervaded the room. "Today we will be preparing Skele-grow potions for Madame Pomfrey. It requires tremendous supervision and is best if there are partners." Severus's eyes flickered towards Draco and then at Blaise. Apparently his little talk with Draco hadn't made much of an impact. "Alright. Zabini, Finnegan." Severus might have been snarky but he had noticed the google eyes Seamus had been making at Blaise the second he walked inside. "Granger and Finch-Fletchley, Davis and Nott, Li and Patil, Potter and Malfoy. The directions on the board. You have an hour and fourty five minutes."  
  
Harry resisted the urge to snarl as Draco beckoned him to his table. "Want to hit me too? Unlike Zabini I might hit back."  
  
Draco sighed. "I dont care what you think about me Potter. You dont understand about things between Blaise and myself. Learn the facts and then you can accuse me of all the wrongdoing in the world. Last time you nearly got killed because you were sniffing for the truth." Harry didn't need the reminder that he had followed Draco to Malfoy Manor and almost been killed because he wanted to discover the truth of Draco's plea for innocence and that he was a spy. "Please, just leave it be."  
  
Harry took a double. Draco Malfoy had just said please? That was one for the history books. Malfoy wasn't all that bad expect for his temper and arrogance and spite and let's not forget his pompous attitude. Besides, he was beautiful. Harry mentally slapped himself. Those were bad thoughts. "....Alright Malfoy. For now. Just dont do it again."  
  
Draco paused in chopping the caterpillars. "My god, you're worse than Finnegan. Neither of you know Blaise and yet you're willing to defend him. God, that noble Gryffindor courage." He resumed slicing at a pace that had Harry wincing for the poor caterpillar. "Even after Blaise's fucking with Weasley and Wood you jump to his defense. What the hell is wrong with you people?"  
  
"Zabini does deserve some sort of punishment for hurting Percy and Oliver but Ron will take care of that."  
  
"No he won't!" Draco retorted. "If that poor fool lays one hand on Blaise, I'll kill him."  
  
Harry exasperately shredded the belladonna. "You're the most puzzling git I've ever come across!" He dumped the plant into the cauldron. "If you don't care about him then why would you be willing to risk expulsion for him. That's r-"  
  
"Don't you dare persume that I dont care about him because I do. He's my best friend.....my only friend actually. I dont love him because I'm incapable." Draco stirred the beginnings of the potion so it became more runny. "Do you understand Potter?"  
  
Harry's brows furrowed. "Incapable? No one's incapable of love, Malfoy. Even Riddle loved."  
  
"Did he? Or was it lust? Cleave the foxglove." Draco dropped a few newt eyeballs inside. "Different emotions are felt."  
  
"How are they different?"  
  
"Easy. If you can cry so much because you want someone, it's lust. If you can cry because you need someone, it's love. Personally, the thought of being attached to someone for a long amount of time is a little vexing. Honestly, spending every waking hour with someone else? I'd drive myself yampy."  
  
"But it's not so bad. You'll always have someone. Though, you wouldn't understand, would you Malfoy?" Harry said, voice sad. "You've never been in love."  
  
"And you have?" Draco met Harry's gaze, silver eyes inquisitive. "That's what I thought. So, you dont know what it's like. That entire fling with Cho should have told you that it was futile to ever hope for love. You thought Cho was perfect but she wasn't."  
  
"No, she wasn't but if you never give someone a chance with your heart than you will live a lonely life and the only one that will be a your funeral will be the birds." They remained silent, thinking and contemplating Harry's words and Draco's observations about love and lust. One debating on what he felt while the other planned a seducting strategy without loosing his heart in the process.  
  
Seamus followed the directions though a bit preoccupied, mainly having to do with the raven haired boy beside him. He couldn't even think straight with Blaise around. It was strange. He hadn't been affected like this by any girl.  
  
"Done Professor!" Hermione called, beaming at Justin. Despite Justin's flakiness he was intelligent and reminded a lot of the people of Cedric Diggory. He was handsome like Cedric had been, finally growing into his lanky and lithe body.  
  
Justin smiled charmingly at Blaise as he and Seamus turned to glare at Hermione for finishing first. "Are you feeling better Blaise?"  
  
Blaise, remembering that Justin was a conquest and thus had to be treated like a potential mate, nodded. "Yes, thank you Justin. I haven't seen you with Mandy. Did you two have a falling out of bits?"  
  
Justin carefreely shrugged. "She was becoming to possessive. She wouldn't even let me go to Hogsmeade with my friends. I'm okay with being single, though."  
  
Blaise leaned close to him. "Really? I...I've always found you very attractive, Justin." Blaise, an expert in using his bodies emotions and reactions for his own deeds, willed his cheeks to turn an endering pink. "I was wondering, would you come with me to Hogshead Friday night? I would be so happy and it would make me forget about Draco. I desperately need to." He feigned a hurt expression.  
  
Justin giggled. "I'd be delighted to go with you Blaise! Why Hogshead though?"  
  
Blaise cupped Justin's ear, whispering, "Because, with what I plan to do with you, it might not be fitting for third years to hear you scream with pleasure, moaning and writhing underneath me as I pound into your tight ass over and over and over again."  
  
Justin's turned a violent shade of red. "Hogshead will be fine!" he squeaked, adjusting his robes to hide how Blaise's words had affected him.  
  
Sitting back, Blaise smirked. One down, two more to go and one was next to him with a hurt flashing in his eyes. Blaise stopped himself from apologizing and instead settled on, "Why are you staring at me so funny? Is the bruise showing again?"  
  
Seamus shook his head, not trusting his voice. God, it hurt to envision Blaise and Justin together. Blaise couldn't really feel anything for Justin. It had to be a passing fancy. It just had to be....  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Noir watched as Ron exited the Arithmancy classroom. He was a bit pale and a bit wobbly on his feet but other than that, he didn't appear to out of the ordinary sick. Pansy must have slipped some of the powdered potion onto Weasley's quill. Noir would have to congratulate Pansy later on for her job well done. He trailed Weasley as his steps became more and more awkward as if he'd been dunking his head in a keg of alcohol. Noir smiled in victory.  
  
"Weasley, why are you down here? I am school's prefect. I can take points from you and give you a detention." Noir smirked. "Or, maybe you didn't notice that this is the way to the Slytherin Tower."  
  
Ron, feeling ill, hadn't noticed where he was walking and he in his state of mind, he certainly wasn't looking forward to starting a fight with Noir. "Take points, I dont care."  
  
Noir giggled. "Well, what would your mates say if I took 100 points and a months worth of detention for accosting a prefect in their territory?"  
  
"Noone would believe you."  
  
"You, unlike me, have a history of starting fights most specifically with Slytherins. However, there is a way to save yourself."  
  
Ron didn't like the sly tone of Noir's voice. It unsettled him but he couldn't think straight. "What?"  
  
"Come inside here." Noir didn't give him any room to protest and dragged Ron inside the room. Noir locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the classroom. "It's abandoned. No one comes down here, not even the ghosts."  
  
Ron's mind was fuzzy. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Hn. It doesn't matter, does it? I'm taking you whether you like it or not." Noir backhanded Ron across the face and he fell to the floor. "No one can you here you scream, Weasley. You're going to submit to my every want. Strip, Weasley."  
  
THE REST CAN BE FOUND ON ADULTFANFICTION.NET  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
This was alone 6 pages. :-P Well, please review here and on aff if you go there, okay? I need reviews. More I get, longer the chapters will be and faster the updates.  
  
next chapter: Ron has a breakdown and Hermione comforts him, Seamus/Blaise interactions 


End file.
